poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clip (Akira, Doki and Luffy in the Interrogation Room)
Akira, Doki and Luffy are sitting down the chair unconscious and their faces has many bruises and cut Pete: I guess the serum was too strong... wake them up. DemiDevimon splash water on Akira, Doki and Luffy, and they wake up in the Interrogation Room Doki: What? Where am I? Sylvester: No dozing off. Akira, Doki and Luffy realized that they have been captured by Maleficent and the others, and even though, they got handcuffs and they can't break free Pete: You still don't get it, do you? Give it up! He kick Akira to the Floor, much to Doki and Luffy's ￼horrified Doki: (Horrified) Akira! Luffy: (Horrified) Pete: If you don't Cooperate with us. We'll give you, alot of pain. Akira stare at the security camera Pete: What about the security camera? Do you think it would be used for video evidence? Doki: Of course not. Pete: So you're not that stupid. Which is good, 'cause we get to take as much time as we NEED! He punch Doki's Face￼ Doki: Ah! My Face! Pete check Akira's former Criminal Record Pete: Let's see. Oh... Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons...￼ Slaughter too? Man, talk about the work. To think that all those crimes were led by a punk from your world... And you seemed to be your enjoying every second of it... Huh? Akira: I am? Pete: You should know your place. They removed the Handcuffs on Akira, Doki And Luffy Pete: Sign these. It's a confession under your names. They don't want to sign their names Luffy: No! Pete: I see. I want you hand to signs this, but... He stomped Akira's Leg Akira: (in pain) My Leg! Doki: Stop it! Pete: You don't want to end up like your friend, right? And I don't care, if you're losing a leg. So sign your names, boy's! Luffy: (Angry) Fine! We'll with our Names. They have no choice but to sign their names Pete: Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece. We're going to make you understand... One must take full responsibility for their actions... Doki: Okay. They signed their names The Next Day Ashi came here to see Akira, Doki and Luffy in the Interrogation Room Officer: Excuse me, but this area is- Ashi: I'm Ashi. The Daughter of Aku. Officer: Oh! You're from the Cult of Aku. Ashi: Just let me through; it's urgent. There's something I need to speak with them. Officer: Ashi. Need I remind you that this case is not in your jurisdiction. Besides you- Then another officer appeared Officer 2: Are you Ashi? The Daughter of Aku? There's a call from Garuru. Please hurry up and get it over with. To be perfectly frank, you're being inconvenience. She called Garuru Garuru: (on the phone) I thought I told you be in Radiant Garden.￼ Ashi: I need to know about them. And beside, you know they were with- Garuru: (on the phone) I know they are, but you can't just go on your own like that. Ashi: Listen, this is my job, okay? I would not be convinced unless I confirm it myself. So don't worry about me. She get off the phone and she's going to the Interrogation Room Officer: Oh! I forgot something important to tell you. Your time will be cut short. We can't have you talk with them so long. Ashi: Why not? Officer: It's for your own sake. Their methods are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it's safe to simply meet and talk to them. Ashi: Understand... She enter the Interrogation Room to see them Ashi: I never expected to see you, boys. She saw the Syringe and a puddle of water on the floor, meaning Pete and his friends has did to them for so long Ashi: Those jerks. Can you hear me? It seems you've been through alot. Almost anything can happen here... And I can't stop them. That's why I need you three to answer me honestly. I don't have much time here. What is your story. Why did you and your friends cause a major incident, back at the Crater in Radiant Garden. I didn't treat this business like it was some sort of a trap. But I could never form a prosecutor case, but I leaked a fact. Because I lacked the knowledge of the method. Akira: Of course, you couldn't. Ashi: True.￼.. after all, who would believe report's of another world you been through. So answer me, truthfully. What happened when your journey begins with those heroes? Sora, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon and Ace. And how did it happen? ...And how did you met Sora And his friends, Luffy? Luffy: Not telling. Akira: Luffy! Tell her. Luffy: No. Doki: Come on. We'll give you a chunk of meats, if you do it. Luffy: No! No. No no. Doki: Why? Luffy: Because betraying them is more torture then the torture. Doki: Come on, Luffy. You don't want to end up like your Brother, right? Luffy has no choice, but to tell her about his story when he and his crew met Sora and his friends Luffy: (Sigh)￼ No! I rather die then tell. Akira: I guess you were a coward. Luffy: What did you say? Akira: You're nothing, but a coward pirate. Luffy has no choice, but to tell her Luffy: (Grunt) Fine!!! I'll tell you. It began in my world! Then we got destroyed by Unicron! Ashi: You are a lier! Doki: Luffy! Tell her the truth!!!! Luffy: Look! I don't know anything! I seen too much happen too fast. Ashi: Perhaps you think I was making a request. Luffy: And? Ashi: If you tell me the truth about your story. I'll make a deal for your escape. Luffy: And if I don't? Ashi: Then Pete and his goons will drown you to the Ocean. Luffy: Fine! It all begins when me and my crewmate arrived in the Realm of Darkness. Doki: She meant how you met Sora and his friends after you and your friends escape the realm of Darkness. Luffy: No. Ashi: Well, You have no chance of talking. Luffy: And that's all I can think of. I will never tell you more. Doki: Actually, there's more when you travel many worlds with Sora, Laval and their friends. Luffy: (Sigh) Okay.￼ You can have their turns from their stories. But, I will never tell you. Ashi: Understood. Luffy: And.... I will never tell you! Akira punch him Akira: Luffy! Luffy: Okay! Okay! (Sigh) So rough today. You see this... I will never tell you now..... Clip End Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes